A Perfectly Innocent Biological Response
by KADH
Summary: When certain parts of the human body seem to develop a mind of their own, mortification often ensues, but so does laughter, love and a little naughtiness.


**A Perfectly Innocent Biological Response**

written by kadh, story by fcmercer

_When certain parts of the human body seem to develop a mind of their own, mortification often ensues, but so does laughter, love and a little naughtiness. _

_Takes place mid-March 2006._

A little naughtier than usual -- blame Frank...

* * *

Judging by the thin ribbon of sunshine peeping through her thin curtains, it must have been nearing five in the afternoon when Sara woke. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched languorously. Her feet brushed against something pleasantly warm and solid as she did so.

Sara positively beamed with consummate pleasure. While she was still getting used to having a bedmate on a fairly regular basis, apart from the occasional snoring and Grissom's tendency to steal the covers, the experience had proven highly satisfying.

She rolled onto her back before propping herself onto her elbow to peer over at him. He was snoozing soundly, but snuffled at the motion of the bed as she turned. Once she had kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair, he seemed to swiftly settle back to sleep. She laid her head on his bare chest and was about to snuggle closer when she noticed a strange stirring under the sheets.

It wasn't his hands, one clutched at the blanket while the other lay still at his side and both of his bare feet peeked out from the end of the comforter.

The movement, however, increased.

Sara had to choke back a giggle as she stared down at him utterly agog, having just realized exactly what was going on.

She lifted her end of the covers to squint underneath. His flannel pajama pants were still decorously in place, although very apparently suffering from a state of notable displacement.

She snickered and let the blanket drop. After a moment, she raised it again and gaped wholly and unabashedly amused, dumfounded and slightly aroused by her findings all at once.

She leaned back to search Grissom's face for some clue to he was thinking at that moment. Torn between wanting to satisfy her mounting curiosity and the unselfish desire to let him get a little more sleep after a very long and drawn out shift, her darker and more devious angel won out and she nudged his leg with her foot. He only began to snore louder. She attempted to tug the covers free; Grissom merely rolled over, taking the rest of them with him. Sara shook her head, sighed and yanked the topmost pillow from under his head. He started for a moment, but then exhaled loudly and settled deeper into the remaining pillow.

So Sara decided to play dirty. She curled up next to him and placed a long, lingering kiss at the base of his neck as she ran her fingernails down the length of his spine.

He moaned in pleasure and stirred. She grinned and retreated enough to allow him room to lay back. Still a little bleary eyed, he gazed up at her and in a husky from sleep voice said, "Hello."

"Hello, sleepy head," she replied.

"What time is it?" He queried.

Not wanting to have to roll over to consult the clock, she merely said, "Judging from the light, a little after five."

"Then go back to sleep, honey."

"Wish I could but..." she began.

"But?" He asked. When her answer was not forthcoming he decided on hoping for a reply to "How long have you been up?"

Which she happily provided. "Not long," Sara answered.

"Don't tell me you have been watching me sleep the whole time."

"Why ever would you think that, Gris?" She teased.

"If the shoe fits, dear."

"You're just so..." she seemed to be struggling for just the right word. "So adorable when you sleep."

"Adorable?" He echoed in disbelief.

"Yes," Sara answered, tugging on his chin slightly. "You can be _adorable_ upon occasion."

Grissom rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Can I ask you one question?" She asked.

He looked a little wary, but nodded.

"What were you dreaming about just then?"

"Why?" He inquired in return. "Was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Perhaps not in so many words..."

"What does that mean?" He asked very confused.

"Your body language was speaking volumes."

Even more puzzled he said, "What?"

"Look down," Sara said with a smirk and a point. Grissom gaze settled on where she was indicating.

He blushed, which she found more amusing than anything, having hardly ever seen him do so. "Must have been a very good dream then," she taunted.

His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. He looked absolutely mortified for a moment, but he quickly seemed to compose himself. When he next spoke, his voice was even, almost clinical, as he attempted to explain in his most sober Grissom-like manner, "It's a perfectly innocent biological response."

Sara almost had to choke back the word _bullshit_ as she blinked at him in utter incredulity. Instead, she asked him in all seriousness, "Do you always believe the b.s. that comes out of your mouth? It's cute, Gris, but you are so full of it."

Still feeling a little sheepish and now slightly indignant, he frowned and moved to get up. "Maybe I should just go take a cold shower then," he said coolly.

Sara tugged him back down onto the bed, leaned in and murmured into his ear in a low unmistakably seductive sort of voice, "It would be such a shame to waste such an _impressive_ biological response," before yanking the sheets over both their heads and proving a cold shower wholly unnecessary.


End file.
